


Wishbone

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Aca-Friendsgiving. Beca and Chloe are thankful for each other in many, many ways.





	Wishbone

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… so this is random Bechloe Thanksgiving smut, apparently? Set during pp2 and Jesse doesn’t exist because I said so. Connect with me on Tumblr @ icarli :D

“Legacy, pass me another slice of cherry,” Amy called from her chair, her dessert plate resting atop her chest as she brandished the fork in the youngest Bella’s direction.

“I will have another sliver of pecan, but I’m not too lazy to get it myself.” Flo shot Amy a halfhearted glare from her spot on the living room floor, reaching out to help herself to one of four mostly demolished Thanksgiving pies set out on their coffee table. The amount of pie eaten proved impressive considering the amount of Thanksgiving dinner they’d all gorged on earlier--turkey, of course, along with mashed potatoes, stuffing, candied yams, cornbread, green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, cranberry sauce. One thing had always been true: the Bellas never half-assed anything, and tonight was no exception.

The Bellas held their annual Aca-Friendsgiving dinner two nights before actual Thanksgiving since some of the girls traveled home to celebrate with their families. Following dessert, Jessica, Ashley, and Chloe volunteered to clean up while the others cozied up to each other in the living room, the mood set for maximum post-dinner ambiance with a fire blazing in the fireplace and the lights dimmed overhead. 

Stacie groaned on the loveseat, her head resting on Cynthia Rose’s lap. “Too. Much. Food. Every single year. Why don’t we learn our lesson?” 

“Because the food’s too damn good,” Cynthia Rose supplied. 

Stacie shamelessly unfastened the button of her jeans and sighed with relief as her stomach expanded. “Muuuch better…”

Lilly sat cross-legged on the floor beside Flo. She stacked a slice of pecan pie and pumpkin pie on top of each other, eating both in one bite. 

Emily bounced in her corner of the couch, hugging a pumpkin-embroidered throw pillow to her chest in an attempt to rein in the gargantuan amount of happiness and contentment that suffused through her body. “You guys, dinner was soooo amazing! I am so incredibly thankful for each and every one of you for being my friends and my sisters and giving me a chance to audition even though you weren’t technically allowed to hold auditions and _oh-em-aca-gee_ I just love you guys and I love being a Bella more than anything in the whole world and--”

“--damn, Legacy, chill out. You don’t need to get all mushy on us.” Beca curled up on the opposite couch corner, a small smirk pulling on her lips as she blinked fondly at their new little (and by little Beca meant super tall) excitable puppy Bella. Beca, along with Cynthia Rose and Stacie, forwent the second helping of pie to break into their booze cabinet. Swirling her whiskey around in her glass, she downed a mouthful and cradled her drink to her chest, watching the rest of the girls.

“Ooh, this is a great idea!” Chloe, cradling a large glass of red wine, led Ashley and Jessica into the living room from the kitchen. She carefully flopped onto the couch beside Beca, beaming. “We should all go around and share what we’re thankful for. ‘Tis the season, right? But first…” Her smile turned mischievous and she held up the wishbone from the turkey. “Ready, Becs?”

Beca’s nose wrinkled. “Gross. I’m not touching the turkey clavicle.”

“Oh come on, I cleaned it!” Chloe leaned in, never having learned the proper amount of personal space, her lower lip protruding in a killer pout that she knew Beca could never resist.

Beca’s eyes narrowed and she brought her whiskey tumbler to her lips, taking another healthy sip. Resistance was futile and she damn well knew it. _Especially_ ever since she and Chloe… started helping each other out in the physical stress relief department two months ago. Beca cited her internship and anxiety over post-graduation plans. Chloe cited her nerves over (finally) graduating and the mountain she felt like she had to climb to get accepted to vet school. Neither of them acknowledged that maybe there was a serious unaddressed reason behind their insane level of sexual chemistry--it was all too easy to chalk it up to their three years of co-captaincy, their inseparable friendship, their ‘opposites attract’ type personalities where they complemented each other perfectly. 

Both of them agreed to keep it casual. Both of them decided not to tell the other Belllas. 

The problem was that Beca didn’t realize how much chill she did not fucking possess until she was forced to keep her hands to herself with Chloe within reach; ever since they started their best-friends-with-benefits thing, Beca found herself thinking about her best friend. Craving her. Like, _all the damn time_. 

It was really fucking distracting. 

“Well? What are you afraid of? _Losing?_ ” Chloe waggled her brow twice, amusement dancing in her bright blue irises. “Don’t worry, Becs. If I win the good luck, I won’t throw it in your face. Much.” She tossed Beca a trademark Beale wink.

Beca felt the eyes of the other Bellas on her and she rolled hers, shifting on the couch. “Fine, nerd.” Reaching up with her free hand, she wrapped her hand around one side of the wishbone, while Chloe held the other. 

“I forget. How long does the wishbone luck last?” Flo asked the rest of the girls before popping another bite of pie into her mouth.

“Whoever breaks the bigger piece gets a year of good luck, right?” Emily’s grip tightened on her pillow. “And can we still do the gratitude sharing thing after??”

Chloe flashed Emily a smile over her shoulder. “Totes, Em. Don’t worry, we haven’t forgotten.” She turned her focus back on Beca, schooling her expression into a more serious one. “On three, ready?”

Amy called out. “On three or after three?”

Stacie and Cynthia Rose snorted. 

“On three,” Beca said, narrowing her eyes as she stared into Chloe’s. Their knuckles brushed when Chloe repositioned her grip on the other side of the wishbone and a shiver tingled up her spine from that intense eye contact. She cleared her throat. “Let’s do this.” 

The rest of the Bellas chorused a countdown. “One… two… three!” 

Beca pulled and without much exertion, the bone snapped. Immediately, they held up their individual pieces side by side.

Chloe’s side was obviously larger. “Ha! Suck on that, Mitchell!”

Beca huffed a chuckle and rolled her eyes, tossing the losing piece onto the coffee table; it landed between the cherry and pecan pies. “Whatever, you probably rigged it.”

A scoff passed Chloe’s lips. “I did not! Don’t be a sore loser!” Chloe nudged Beca’s shoulder with hers. 

“So what did you wish for, ginger?” That came from Amy, who stretched out comfortably on her chair. 

“Well I can’t tell you guys that. It won’t come true.” She shrugged happily and reached forward to set the winning piece of wishbone on the table, leaning back to settle further into the couch, tucking her legs to the side as she brought her wine glass to her lips. “I’ve got a feeling it’s gonna be a really awesome year.” 

Of course, almost everyone else thought she was talking about Copenhagen and Worlds and (finally) graduating. 

Beca felt her ears flush beneath her hair and she took another gulp of whiskey, wincing at the burn down her esophagus as she swallowed hard. 

The girls launched into sharing their gratitude lists. Emily started off and elaborated on her initial spiel, working herself up into an excited ramble where she pointed out each girl and why she loved them so much. 

Cynthia Rose shared next, followed by Flo. Midway through Stacie’s seemingly never-ending list of all of the sex she was grateful for that year, Emily covered her ears, and Chloe snuggled into Beca. With all of the other girls enraptured (and horrified) by Stacie’s tantric tales, Chloe leaned over and whispered hot and low against Beca’s hair. “Y’know what I wished for on the wishbone?” She paused for a beat, and Beca could’ve sworn she _felt_ Chloe’s shameless grin against the shell of her ear. “I wished… to bone you.”

Beca snorted and choked on her whiskey because Chloe was somehow so damn ridiculous and also insanely hot, and she flushed when she realized her coughing fit pulled the attention of the rest of the Bellas, some eyeing her with great concern. 

“You okay over there, short stack?” Cynthia Rose squinted at Beca.

Emily bolted off the couch, her baby giraffe legs helping her reach the fridge and return with a glass of water in no time. 

Beca accepted the water and chugged a few gulps, catching her breath as her coughing subsided. “Shit, sorry. Thanks, Legacy,” she croaked, handing off the glass to a worried looking Chloe. “I’m fine,” she assured her, though she cast her a heatless glare, waiting for Stacie to continue her story to mutter in a much softer tone. “You’re the actual worst.”

“That’s not what you said last Saturday,” Chloe whispered, sliding her hand over Beca’s knee and offering a squeeze. 

Beca swallowed down the rest of her whiskey and set the empty glass on the end table. Within a few minutes, her the booze seemingly soaked into her muscles, relaxing her tense shoulders. 

She’d been so enraptured by Stacie’s stories that she hadn’t noticed Chloe had draped a blanket across both their laps. That was when Chloe’s hand curled against her inner thigh, fingers tracing the inseam of her dark denim jeans.

Beca’s breath caught and she wished she had more whiskey--or something else to clutch to counter the jolts of anticipation zapping through her nerve endings from Chloe’s teasing touch, her blood simmering in a low boil. She shot Chloe a hard warning look because Beca wasn’t exactly queen of masking her sudden, raw emotions, _especially_ when she was drinking. 

Jesus, what the hell was she playing at?

Chloe, on the other hand, was excellent at keeping a poker face when she focused hard on a task, despite her regular outward displays of all types of feelings. She didn’t miss a beat, her eyes trained on Stacie, laughing along and grimacing at appropriate times as the stories unfolded.

Not Beca. Beca had shifted her upper body, managing to casually rest her elbow on the thick arm of the couch, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Chloe’s hand ventured higher up Beca’s inner thigh and Beca bit down on her own knuckle, breath hitching sharply as she inhaled through her nose. 

Chloe needed to fucking stop. Seriously, they were going to make some sort of scene, and Beca was a shitty liar and so was Chloe. But Beca didn’t want her to stop. She found a hell of a predicament, that was for damn sure.

Beca shot another warning glare in Chloe’s direction.

This time, Chloe offered an innocent, easy smile in return. She waited, at least, until the rest of the girls burst into another uproar of laughter before she leaned over to whisper yet again against Beca’s ear. “If you want me to stop…” she dared a quick nip of Beca’s earlobe, releasing as quickly as she’d caught the skin. “Stop me.” 

A low growl rumbled in Beca’s throat, audible only to Chloe. Beneath the blanket, Beca shifted her hand over Chloe’s, stilling her in her quest. 

Chloe grinned at Beca once more and rested her head against Beca’s shoulder. She relaxed her hand, content with Beca holding it beneath the blanket.

Until Beca took the lead, training her expression on Stacie as though she were laser focused on the taller girl’s salacious story. This time, Beca took control, dragging Chloe’s hand the rest of the way, curling her middle finger over Chloe’s at the exact spot where Chloe would be able to feel _hard_ evidence of the effect she’d had on her, fingertip running against the sopping patch of denim between Beca’s legs.

“ _Shit_ ,” Chloe breathed, the sweet, rare Chloe Beale curse carrying to Beca’s ears and sending another sharp jolt between her legs. 

Beca smirked behind her hand, willing herself to take a deep breath as her chest swelled with pride. It wasn’t easy to make Chloe swear.

Chloe countered with her revenge and managed one firm, pressing stroke, sliding pressure where Beca needed it most before Beca took firm hold of Chloe’s hand and yanked it away.

_Jesus._ Beca shot Chloe a glare, shaking her head in disbelief.

Chloe only managed an innocent rise and fall of her shoulders, grinning like the cat that got the damn cream. She snuggled back into Beca’s side and behaved herself while the other girls shared what they were thankful for. 

When it was Chloe’s turn to share, she sat up a bit straighter, finishing off her glass of wine. “I am so, so thankful for all of you. I know we were dealt a difficult hand this year, but I am absolutely certain that we’re gonna kick so much butt at the Worlds and make sure the Bellas have a forever home here at Barden.” She reinforced that with a firm nod. “I could go on forever, really, and I’ve already got my gratitude Insta post ready to go for Thursday that gives each of you an individual shout-out, but I’m gonna let Beca wrap us up here.” 

Beca flushed when the attention was finally turned to her, and she willed herself to not focus on her blood rushing southbound, away from her brain. “Uh…” She cleared her throat. “What Chloe said. You nerds are awesome, you know I think so.”

“Are you okay, Beca?” Emily squinted from the other end of the couch. “You look a little…” 

“Tired,” Chloe supplied. “You look kinda tired, Becs. All that tryptophan, am I right?” 

Beca huffed a chuckle, her head bobbing in a nod. “Yeah, too much turkey. Definitely. Tryptophan coma, here I come.” Taking that gift of an excuse and running with it, she released Chloe’s hand beneath the blanket and pushed to her feet. “I’m gonna get some sleep, guys. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Don’t wait up for me, Beca,” Amy called up to her. “Bumper’s invited me over--and I’m bringing the rest of the cherry pie. I’ve got _plans_ for him and that pie.” 

“Gross,” Beca grumbled, though she caught Chloe’s wicked grin upon hearing that Beca would have her attic bedroom to herself tonight. 

“Happy Aca-friendsgiving, Beca!” Emily piped, the rest of the Bellas wishing Beca the same and bidding her goodnight, some waving and others blowing kisses. 

Really, she didn’t deserve those girls.

“G’night, nerds.” With that, Beca left the living room, her skinny jeans rubbing her in all the right ways with every step and she had to pause halfway up the stairs because _damn_ , Chloe. Collecting herself, she walked more slowly, finally making it to her and Amy’s shared space. She left the main light off, clicking on the strung up white Christmas lights instead. Beca peeled off her socks and managed to unbutton the top two clasps of her black and purple plaid shirt before she heard the door fling open behind her.

Beca whirled around to find Chloe standing in her doorframe, panting as though she’d just run a mile, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide. “Dude… you could’ve played it cooler, y’know? They’re gonna-- _mmf!_ ” 

Chloe closed the door behind her and took four quick strides, kissing Beca hard on the mouth. Chloe used that one and a half inch height advantage plus her momentum to settle her hands on Beca’s hips and walk Beca backwards until her back hit the side of her mattress. “S’fine, they don’t know,” Chloe breathed between kisses, capturing her lips with even more hunger this time, her tongue sweeping past the crease of Beca’s lips to duel with her own. In perfect harmony, as they’d always had. 

A soft groan reverberated in Beca’s throat and she gripped at the material of Chloe’s off-the-shoulder sweater, her free hand anchoring behind Chloe’s neck. 

When the need for oxygen set in, Chloe broke the kiss with a gasp, trailing her eager mouth along Beca’s jawline, nipping with teeth and swirling her tongue over Beca’s sensitive spots. “You look so hot in these jeans,” she murmured, pulling a patch of Beca’s flesh just over her pulsepoint between her lips, suckling almost enough to leave a mark before she released, blowing air over the damp patch of skin and eliciting a deserved moan from Beca. “Wanted to _gobble gobble_ you up all night…” 

A breathy bark of laughter passed Beca’s lips. “Oh my god, Chlo. You’re--the cheesiest--fucking--person--” Beca managed, biting her lower lip once Chloe began undoing the buttons of Beca’s shirt with far more efficiency than Beca had earlier. While Chloe worked her shirt open, Beca slipped her hands beneath Chloe’s sweater, settling over her warm lower back, urging her closer while craning her neck further to the side to allow Chloe greater access.

“I mean it, though,” Chloe breathed, kissing her way across Beca’s collarbone as she worked that shirt over Beca’s shoulders, revealing Beca’s lacy black bra. “Mmm… I’m thankful for _these_.” Chloe kissed her way across the top swells of Beca’s breasts, hands sliding up Beca’s sides and stilling over her ribcage. “Really, Becs. You have _great_ boobs. A+.” She pulled up to flash Beca another wink. 

A fresh flush rose in Beca’s chest and she laughed. “Thanks. So do you. I mean… every part’s pretty damn awesome.” Her lips twisted into a smirk as her hands trailed down to curve over Chloe’s ass. “I’m extra thankful for your ass, though. It’s… really the fucking best. Especially when…” Beca bit her lip, cutting herself off when she felt her cheeks and ears heating up.

Chloe sensed Beca’s resistance and regarded Beca with the utmost gentle care, straightening back up to press a tender peck to Beca’s lips before nuzzling her nose against hers. “Tell me,” she coaxed, arching into Beca; Beca’s strong hands on her ass were clearly doing things to her. “Please?” 

Beca’s eyes popped open to half-mast, staring at Chloe with blown pupils. “When you dance,” she rasped, kneading her hands over Chloe’s perfectly sculpted rear. “The way you move. It really--” Beca nipped at Chloe’s lower lip, releasing it with a pop. “--turns me on.” 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Chloe croaked, Beca’s words and hands upping the urgency for the redhead; she yanked Beca’s shirt over her shoulders, dropping it behind her. Her hands flew to the waistband of Beca’s jeans and she popped the button and tugged down the zipper, fingers slipping beneath the elastic of her underwear to part her folds. “Oh my _god_ , Beca, you’re--”

Soaked. Beca was drenched, and she would’ve been embarrassed if she wasn’t so damn aroused. “Chlo-- _fuck_ ,” Beca grunted, her own fingers tightening on her deathgrip on Chloe’s sweater. 

“Working on it, Becs,” Chloe breathed, huffing a chuckle against Beca’s mouth as she trailed her mouth lower. While her fingertips rubbed in purposeful circles around Beca’s clit, her mouth trailed over Beca’s nipple, tongue swirling and teasing through the thin fabric of her bra. 

Beca’s nipples pebbled and peaked, straining against rough fabric and responding to the warm wetness of Chloe’s talented tongue. “Jesus, dude--” 

“Mmm…” Chloe tightened her circular passes, drawing hisses and groans from Beca before she repositioned, sinking her middle and index finger into Beca’s heat.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Beca cried, her head falling forward to rest on Chloe’s shoulder as those deft digits pumped in and out of her, establishing a tantalizing rhythm that made Beca’s legs quake. A slew of swear spilled from Beca’s typically foul mouth, unrestrained in their praise as Chloe worked her toward that crescendo. Chloe’s thumb positioned over Beca’s clit as her fingers crooked inside her heat, stroking that spongy patch that drove her fucking wild. “Chlo--Chlo, oh god, right there, don’t stop--” Beca threw her head back, her breathing coming in short pants as she barreled toward that precipice.

Always attentive, Chloe followed Beca’s verbal and nonverbal cues, kissing her way back up Beca’s sternum, lips working the hollow of her throat before she pulled back to watch Beca’s facial expressions, her manual thrusts never once faltering. 

Chloe _loved_ watching Beca come undone. 

Beca’s inner walls clenched around Chloe’s fingers until the band spasmed and snapped; the moment before, Chloe’s free hand clamped down hard over Beca’s mouth, muffling the scream that accompanied Beca’s body pulling rigid for a prolonged moment before slumping forward, her body wracking with aftershocks as she rode out and came down from one hell of an orgasm. “Holy fuck,” she breathed, pressing sloppy kisses against Chloe’s neck as she fought for control of her heart rate and feeling returning to her hands and feet. 

“I’ve got you,” Chloe whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of Beca’s head, her arm steadily bracing around Beca’s waist. 

“Thanks for the save,” Beca murmured, snickering as she marveled at how damn in sync they always were; Chloe knew the exact moment to cover Beca’s mouth, preventing her cry from carrying downstairs. 

“Anytime. I’ve always got your back.” Chloe gave Beca a squeeze--a half-hug, and she removed her hand from between Beca’s legs. 

“Damn, that was awesome,” Beca breathed, straightening up with a lazy grin pulling at her lips. “You’re not naked enough.” Without further preamble, she took the hem of Chloe’s sweater and urged it up over her head, dropping it to the area rug beside them. 

“So much better,” Chloe sighed serenely, reaching behind herself to pop the clasp of her own lilac bra, peeling its straps down her arms. 

Beca moaned, her hands sliding up Chloe’s hips and higher, skimming the sides of her bare chest. “Jesus, Chlo. You’re so fucking gorgeous,” she mumbled, palming her breasts with reverence. Beca’s thumbs slowly encircled Chloe’s pebbled peaks, and she watched, mesmerized, as the pinker skin wrinkled and tightened in response to her touch. 

“Are you _thankful_ for mine, too?” Chloe teased, reaching out to curl a lock of Beca’s hair around her fingers.

A hoarse chuckle passed Beca’s lips. “Yeah, duh. Who wouldn’t be? They’re perfect.” Beca leaned in and laved attention over Chloe’s right breast with her mouth, running the flat of her tongue over a taut right nipple before wrapping her lips around it, grazing with teeth while her hand pinched and rolled Chloe’s left peak. 

Chloe threw her head back, eyes closing as she clung to Beca’s shoulders. “Yeah… I can really feel--all that gratitude,” she whispered, inhaling sharply and exhaling with a shudder that Beca felt. 

“M’so damn grateful,” Beca repeated, and not only for the honor of being in the presence of Chloe’s perfect body, but having permission to touch and tease and pleasure. After a while, she kissed across Chloe’s sternum to grant oral attention to the other breast, listening to Chloe’s heart thud harder as her breathing grew more labored. Soon after, Beca’s fingers reached for the waistband of Chloe’s jeans, shaking a little (from nerves or arousal or excitement a combo of all three, Beca wasn’t ever sure of that exact ratio). 

Chloe smiled more fully when Beca worked open the button and fly of her jeans--she was still pretty confident about all that, obviously--and helped shove her jeans and underwear down to her ankles in one quick motion, kicking them aside before sweeping her gaze over Beca. “Now who’s overdressed?” 

“Working on it,” Beca assured her, peeling her own bra off and damn near falling over when she tried kicking off her bottoms, but she managed to not completely wipe out, thank god. Refocusing on Chloe, she took her around the middle and swapped their positions, pressing Chloe against the mattress. “Up,” she coaxed, and Chloe gave a little hop up onto Beca’s bed, parting her legs so Beca could step between them; Chloe’s legs wrapped around Beca’s waist to draw her closer as her arms draped over Beca’s shoulders.

Beca kissed Chloe on the mouth once again, slow and sensual, deepening the kiss until she had to draw back, both girls breathless. Beca trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of Chloe’s neck, kissing her way down Chloe’s sternum.

Chloe whimpered, hips bucking with urgent need. She’d waited _so_ patiently (well, unless you count the stint beneath the blanket downstairs). “Baby, please--”

A fresh wave of arousal coursed through Beca’s veins at the pet name. “I know, Chlo. I’ve got you,” she replied, the same reminder Chloe had given her not long ago. Because they always had each other--always. This time, Beca knew what Chloe needed, and she kissed her way down Chloe’s impressively toned abdomen, stepping back just enough to urge Chloe’s legs wider. Beca opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of Chloe’s glistening lower lips and then she surged forward, her tongue parting Chloe’s folds with one slow, reverent stroke. 

A strained whimper escaped and Chloe fell back onto her elbows, managing to keep herself half-reclined. She fought for composure, puffing out a few sharp breaths while Beca quickly found her rhythm, working with patterns and pressure Chloe had taught her when they first started this. 

When Beca Mitchell desperately wanted to learn something, she fucking _learned_. 

“Oh my god, Becs. You’re so good. So damn good.” After a few minutes, Chloe fisted her grip in Beca’s hair, rolling her hips upward, greedily questing for more. 

Beca positioned Chloe’s legs up over her shoulders and added her fingers to the mix, sliding two inside Chloe’s heat and triggering her to babble with endless praise and gratitude. It only made Beca double her efforts, working her fingers and tongue in a heady mash-up, building toward an explosive climax.

“Beca. Beca. Bec-- _fuck_ , I’m almost--I’m--” When the tidal wave hit, Chloe had the presence of mind to turn her head and muffle her guttural cry in a handful of Beca’s comforter. Her body arched and bowed and rolled against Beca’s mouth and fingers, which continued their ministrations to guide her through that orgasm as Chloe rode that wave all the way to shore. 

After, Beca lifted her head to blink blearily up Chloe’s body, a devilish smirk plastered on her glistening lips. 

“C’mere,” Chloe coaxed, crooking her finger as her chest rose and fell rapidly. 

Beca climbed onto her bed as Chloe shifted sideways onto Beca’s pillows, raising up to meet Beca halfway and catch her in a searing kiss, shuddering as she tasted herself on Beca’s tongue. 

“I’d say my winning wishbone year started out with one hell of a bang,” Chloe declared, her grin as wide as ever.

“If that’s good luck for _you_ , guess I don’t give a shit that I lost,” Beca mumbled, tucking into Chloe’s side and pressing a few chaste kisses against her shoulder. 

“Why d’you think I asked you to pull it with me?” Chloe asked, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair out of Beca’s eyes. “Either way, it’s a win-win with us, right?” 

In that moment, Beca didn’t know if Chloe was talking about their friendship or their _extra stuff_ or maybe something else, but either way…. “Yeah,” Beca agreed with a tired nod. “Yeah, _totes_ ,” she added with a teasing mock.

“ _Totes_ ,” Chloe shot back, that smile somehow brightening even more. “I’m really grateful for all of you, Becs. Not just your excellent boobs--not even just your body. The whole package.”

Beca snorted, heat rising in her cheeks. “Yeah, same here.” She swallowed hard, pressing one last kiss to Chloe’s cheek before tucking into her side. Tryptophan _and_ killer sex definitely tugged Beca toward sleep a hell of a lot faster than any other combo. Her heavy lids fell closed and she yawned into Chloe’s arm, snuggling tighter. “Happy Thanksgiving, Chlo,” she mumbled.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Becs.”


End file.
